


We Need To Talk About Your Hair

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Oliver Queen's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set in Season 6 after Olicity got back together before they got married, Oliver is back to being the Green Arrow. Felicity expresses her feelings about Oliver's hair.





	We Need To Talk About Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> Happy Happy Birthday to my AMAZING friend @mel-loves-all!! I’m so very glad I got to meet you in person this year and discover you are even lovelier, if possible, in person. This one is a little racy (for me) but I hope you like it! It focuses it on something we both agree is important - Oliver Queen’s hair!
> 
> No beta on this so I’m sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are property of Arrow.

It had been about a month since Oliver had shown up at Felicity’s place with a key inviting her back into his and William’s lives. Oliver was blissfully happy. Having Felicity in their lives just made everything better. He smiled as he straightened his tie.  

 

He had an early morning meeting so he was slipping out before the house was awake, he looked back at the beautiful blonde in his bed. Man, he was the luckiest man on earth and hated to leave her there.

 

“I can feel you starting. It’s cute...but if it weren’t you, it would be creepy.”

 

Oliver walked back over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Felicity. “Good Morning.”

 

“Why you dressed,” Felicity pouted. “It’s too early to be dressed.”

 

“I have a breakfast meeting and I have to prepare for it before.”

 

“Oh. I had hoped we might have some time together this morning.”

 

“I’m sorry, you know I’d much rather stay here with you. How is your day looking?”

 

“Wide open.”

 

“How about a text you later, maybe we can meet up and I can make it up to you.”

 

Felicity pulled him down for another kiss. “You really are the best boyfriend Mr. Mayor.”

 

Oliver chuckled as he headed out for the day.

 

*****

 

Oliver made the best of his extended lunch break at their old loft, now Felicity’s business headquarters. They still had their old room and they put it to good use.

 

Both feeling well rested, Oliver’s head was resting on Felicity’s stomach as she stroked her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

 

“I love you, you know. Lots and lots - I mean I didn’t want there to be any confusion.”

 

“I love you too, Felicity.”

 

Oliver’s phone buzzed and Felicity picked it up to hand it to him and saw the alert - hair appointment.

 

“Oliver,” she tried to control her tone of voice. “You weren’t thinking of cutting your hair were you?”

 

Oliver slowly sat up so he could see her face, she almost sounded upset. “I thought I should it’s getting a little unkept. As Mayor, I need to pay attention to these things.”

 

“No.”

 

“No, I don’t need to pay attention?” Oliver raised his eyebrow.

 

“No, I don’t want you to cut your hair. Your hair is perfect. Not unkept. Oliver - I love your hair and if you cancel your appointment, I’ll work on showing you how much.”

 

Oliver looked at Felicity, she never asked for anything. If she didn’t want him to cut his hair, he could do that. He picked up the phone and called to cancel the appointment, Felicity’s smile got wider and wider as he spoke.

 

*****

 

Later that evening, Felicity arrived at the Mayor’s office with their favourite takeout in hand. She was about to knock as Oliver’s assistant had left for the day, when she heard Oliver and Quentin talking.

 

“I thought you were taking care of that today?” Quentin said.

 

Felicity wondered what “that” was.

 

“No, I decided to cancel the appointment. I like it.”

 

Felicity knocked and entered. “Hello”

 

“Oh Felicity, Quentin and I were just talking about my hair.”

 

“Your hair is perfect, Oliver. Helps keep up your Mayor Handsome image.”

 

“Aww,” Quentin smiled. “So, you are the reason.”

 

“Quentin, I think it would be safe to say Felicity is frequently the reason for all the good in my life so if she thinks it’s okay…”

 

“Yeah, yeah….I get it. Listen, I’ll let you two lovebirds have some dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

As Quentin walked away Oliver pulled Felicity into his side. “I missed you.”

 

“It’s only been a couple of hours.” She teased but made no move to pull away.

 

“I feel like I’ve been missing you for so long it’s just going to take a long time until I stop. I hope that’s okay.”

 

“As long as we are together we will be fine. Love you.” She stroked her hand up and down his chest.

 

They stayed like that for a moment but then they both heard Felicity’s stomach growl. “I guess I should feed you, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Yes and then we should head down. I have some searches to run.”

 

*****

 

When they arrived in the lair the others were already there training. Oliver kissed her on the cheek and headed to the locker room to change out of his suit.

 

“Hey, you.” John came up to her. “How is he holding up?”

 

“He’s back. I think this is where he needs to be.”

 

“Good.” John nodded as he made his way toward Oliver coming out of the change room.

 

Felicity sat back at her computers and set up her searches while watching Oliver and Diggle spare like old times. Now if only, he’d take off his shirt, he must be warm, right? She smiled.

 

*****

 

Oliver saw Felicity physically leaning into her computer screens. She was so intent on what she was looking at she didn’t even realize but he knew this would also lead to back pain for her. He quickly made his way up the steps of the landing. “Hey.”

 

Felicity jumped. How had she not heard him approach, so stealthy. She was about to say something but looked at him all sweaty and hot and had thoughts.

 

“Felicity?” His eyes darkened with the desire he was seeing in hers.

 

Felicity broke eye contact to look around.

 

“They all went home. We are alone.” Oliver practically growled.

 

Felicity turned to her computer and quickly locked all the doors to the lair. They both heard the thud of the locks as she stood and took two steps so there was little space between them. She did break eye contact as her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and she pushed it up.

 

Oliver helped tossing his shirt away as Felicity began feasting on his abs. He just enjoyed the moment for a bit.

 

Felicity looked up. “Oliver, I love your abs.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “I thought it was my hair.”

 

“Well really, I love all of you. All things Oliver.”

 

“Well, that’s good because I love all things Felicity.” And with that, he lowered the zipper at the back of her dress.

 

She allowed it to pool on the floor leaving her in a matching emerald green bra and panty set and green high heels. She couldn’t lie, she hoped this would happen when she put it on. She watched as Oliver’s eyes glazed over.

 

One minute he was staring, he couldn’t stop staring - oh my, she was perfect. Then before he could stop himself he scooped her up. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and she whispered in his ear. “Take me to bed.”

 

Oliver quickly carried her to his old room.

 

*****

 

Oliver awoke to Felicity running her fingers through his hair.

 

“Hey,” he smiled at her.

 

“Hey back.”

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Not much, to your credit, my mind is blown so I was just thinking - love Oliver, love hair - over and over.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “I think I’m keeping you and my hair forever.”

 

“Promise?” Felicity sounded the smallest bit worried as she asked.

 

He got up so he could look her in the eye, Felicity pouted as she lost her grip on his hair. “Felicity Smoak, you are my always and I promise to be with you for as long as you will have me.”

 

Felicity smiled. “How does forever sound?”

 

“Perfect.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her soundly.


End file.
